Head Over Heels
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Sometimes people do the craziest things... Inspired by Alpha and Omega.


**Inspired by Alpha and Omega**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous!**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Lila hanging from one of the bars from the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug Lila's in danger, we need to help her," Told Cat Noir looking down at the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes I know, but we need to stop Antibug first" Pointed Lila out. "And take care of Miss Bustier's class"

"Yeah I know, but if we stop Antibug first, we don't need to protect this class anymore"

"By the way, in which school do you go?" Asked Cat Noir, making Ladybug sigh.

"Cat, just focus" Demanded Ladybug then jumped off along with Cat Noir and left Lila at the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir heeeeeelllllpppp!" Shouted Lila scared looking up at the heroes.

At the top platform of the Eiffel Tower Ms. Bustier's class sat there all together with crossed legs.

"What will be about Lila?" Asked Rose as she heard the Italian screaming and calling for help.

"Don't worry, the heroes will help her"

"But they just left us back to get Chloé," Said Kim. "No one's there to help her"

"Yeah" Agreed Rose.

"We could help her, but that's too dangerous for us," Said Ms. Bustier looking at her class, then noted that someone was missing.

"Where is Nathaniel?" Asked Miss Bustier then all students looked around them to look, that the red head was missing.

Over the platform with the net around it, Nathaniel stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down at, where Lila was hanging.

" _Why am I doing this?"_ Thought Nathaniel looking down at her as he tied there a rope Cat Noir had left there before as a rescue plan for him to get the girl up. _"Look Nath, this is easy, like climbing those walls at the P.E lessons of Monsieur D'Argencourt, just higher,"_ Thought Nathaniel swallowing hard.

"If the mountain climbers can do that easily, why shouldn't I do the same?" Asked Nathaniel pulling on the rope to see, if it was fast enough.

"Okay you can do this boy" Said Nathaniel then climbed over the short grid of the tower to the other side, then he balanced himself away from the grid, sliding a bit down the rope, then landed with his feet against the metal wall of the Eiffel Tower.

"Good," Said Nathaniel and made the same movement again, hitting with his feet on the net of the other floor, where his classmates where sitting.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing?!" Shouted Ms. Bustier shocked as she and her class saw him hanging there.

"Woah" Replied Nathaniel shocked and he didn't take another balance from the grid, then hang over there in front of the others.

"Nathaniel, you climb up immediately this rope up" Demanded Ms. Bustier and Nathaniel looked up, gulping, then he tried to balance himself back to the grid, but he somehow lost his balance and fell off the rope.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Ms. Bustier observing the boy falling down.

He grabbed the rope again, then swung around the Eiffel Tower.

"Help me!" Shouted Lila then heard Nathaniel yelling almost sounding like a Tarzan.

"Cat Noir?" Asked Lila looking up, but saw someone else swinging on the rope.

"Ohohohoho!" Yelled Nathaniel showing up from the other side of the tower, flying towards Lila.

"Wha!" Shouted Lila and Nathaniel crashed against a bar with his body.

"Ugh!" Puffed Nathaniel as he hit with his stomach on a horizontal hanging bar. "My stomach" Replied Nathaniel in pain.

"Nath, what are you doing here?" Asked Lila loud. "You're killing yourself"

Nathaniel slid a bit down hanging next to her.

"I'm trying to save you," Said Nathaniel and tried to climb up to a bar down, under Lila.

"I'll help you climb into that bar" Said Nathaniel and hold her under her legs,

"Don't touch me!"

"But can you climb that up by yourself?" Asked Nathaniel looking up at her.

"I can't...I'm too scared"

"What if, you came down to me?"

"No!"

"Come on, I'll help you," Said Nathaniel. "It's easy," Said Nathaniel and Lila looked down at him.

"How did you plan, that we get out of here?" Asked Lila looking at the red head.

"Climbing the rope….up" Said Nathaniel, but then realized, that Lila would definitely not do that.

"Any other idea?" Asked Lila.

"Wait, let me try to lift you up," Said Nathaniel and grabbed the rope and tried to climb up next to her.

"Can you do this faster, my hands are getting wet" Said Lila as her hands were starting to slip slowly from the metal.

"Wai….wai...wai….wait!" Shouted Nathaniel and grabbed her on her hand, before falling down.

"Yes!" Shouted Nathaniel and tried to pull her up.

"Grrrr"

"Wait" Said Lila and tried to reach one of the horizontal bars of the tower and tried to balance herself there on Nathaniel's arm.

"Whoa," Said Nathaniel trying to lift Lila up and she landed with her butt on the bar, then grabbed immediately the vertical bar, so that she wouldn't lose her balance.

"You're alright?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel threw himself with his legs at the bar again, then climbed up and one bar over here, then his hands slipped from the rope and he quickly tried to hold the rope again, then ended up tie up himself on his legs and stay upside down looking at Lila hugging the bar.

"Oh shit," Said Nathaniel looking at his tied up legs, then looked back at Lila.

"You're okay?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl and she nodded.

"Sure and what about you?"

"I kind of fell head over heels," Said Nathaniel making Lila blush. Nathaniel noted, that Lila's cheeks had turned red like an apple and rose his eyebrows.

"I think I just did the same" Said Lila looking into the icy eyes of the red head.

"You're not hanging upside down like I do," Said Nathaniel grabbing the rope under him.

"I'm also not talking about that" Said Lila pulling Nathaniel on his arms closer to her, then she pecked him on his lips, which made the red head blush.

"Uh…." Said Nathaniel, as his face turned as red as his hair pigments.

"Didn't my brave hero deserve a price for saving the princess?" Asked Lila with a wink.

"Well, I didn't finish it," Said Nathaniel and Ladybug showed up hanging from the Eiffel Tower with her yo-yo.

"Don't worry, you will" Said Ladybug looking at the two.

"It's about time Ladybug," Said Lila not amused.

"I know, someone had to save you before. I admit this was a bad choice, but don't worry. Cat is still fighting with Antibug and I came back to help you, but as I see this boy here, was doing a great job" Said Ladybug looking at the redhead, which still hangs upside down.

"Let me untie you here and…." Said Ladybug taking the rope off, then caught him on his leg, before falling down. "Gotcha!"

"Puh"

"Here," Said Ladybug helping him climb up to the bar next to Lila. Lila and Nathaniel looked at each other.

"Who goes first?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila embraced him tightly.

"Both of us," Said Lila and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Might be manageable" Said Ladybug and took her yo-yo out and tied it around the two friends.

"I'm doing this very slow, but you still got to hold each other very tight, okay?" Asked Ladybug and both nodded, then Ladybug let the both go down as slowly as possible to not cause anything bad to them until they were down.

Both observed how they were being brought down, then looked at each other and leaned their cheeks on each other.


End file.
